


Furnace of Passion

by RyanTyler2294



Series: Sexy Toolbox [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Shiro needs Sendak's help again.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sexy Toolbox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Furnace of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I was going to do a sequel to Handy Man, but here we are.  
> Enjoy ^^  
> 

There were times when Sendak hated his friends. They were at one of their favorite bars, just to hang out, but they had been giving him a hard way to go. After he hooked up with Shiro, they could still smell the human on him even after he washed. They all jeered at him the moment they saw him. It had been a while since then and they still wouldn’t let it go.

When Shiro hung out with them they passed knowing looks. They wanted Sendak to tell them what was going on between them, but there wasn’t anything. They hooked up that one time and they hadn’t hung out since. This didn’t upset him, but the days when Shiro wasn’t there were the days when they bugged him about it the most.

Time had passed. He needed them to let it go.

“You guys just always have this look whenever you see each other,” Haxus said.

“Like you’re ready to go at it on the bar top,” Thace agreed.

“They better not,” Throk’s ears flatten against the side of his head at the thought of his bar being defiled. But Sendak was preoccupied with what Shiro had said before. When he said he’d let him fuck him in front of everyone when they first met.

“We haven’t talked much since I fixed his pipes,” Sendak winced at his wording. His friend started jeering at him.

“I’m sure you did a good job of that,” Thace smirked.

“Grow up,” Sendak sighed. His phone was buzzing. It was a welcome distraction from the current conversation. To his surprise, it was Shiro texting him.

“Do you know how to fix a furnace?” The text read.

“Is that him?” Haxus was over his shoulder. “It is him.”

“Stop that,” Sendak pulled his phone closer to himself so no one else could see it.

“I thought you guys don’t talk like that?” Thace challenged.

“What does he want?” Throk asked.

“I don’t know?” Sendak hadn’t replied yet. Shiro sent another text asking if he was licensed. Which he is. He got his license for contracting and repairs when he first came to this planet. It allowed him to work odd jobs while he was trying to get settled.

“The furnace for the building broke,” Shiro sent back. “My landlady is ready to pay you.”

“His apartment heating went out,” Sendak said. “He’s asking me to help him.”

“We see,” Thace smirked. “What else does he need you to help him with?”

“It’s just the furnace. See,” he turned the phone for them to see the conversation. It included his response saying he would be over as soon as he could. At that moment his phone beeped to signal a new text had come in. His friends all hooted when they saw what it was. Sendak grimaced as he pulled his phone back and looked at what Shiro had sent.

“Maybe you can keep me warm when you’re done,” the message read. Attached was a picture of Shiro laying back on the bed. He lifted his sweater to show beaded nipples and his leggings were pulled down low on his waist. It was enough to tease without exposing himself, but his erection was bulging through the thin material.

He could try to say this wasn’t what it looked like, but there was no denying it.

“And you were saying?” Thace had that shit-eating grin he gets when he’s right.

“I’m going,” Sendak put money down on the counter to pay for his drinks.

“Have fun,” they called to his back. “Keep warm!”

Sometimes he hated his friends.

~.~.~.~.~

The furnace wasn’t really broken. It seemed that someone had switched it off so the oil couldn’t flow. He told the landlady as such. She said her normal handyman, her nephew, used to be the one to fix things around the place, but after many complaints, she had to let him go. She must have forgotten to take his keys, so he couldn’t get to the boiler room. Which led to Sendak changing the locks for her to keep the nephew out.

She wrote him a check for his troubles.

He took the time to put his toolbox back in his truck before going to see Shiro. He couldn’t deny that he’d been preoccupied with thoughts of him for a while. Things weren’t awkward between them when they hung out, but Sendak had been waiting for another invitation to get into his pants.

He knocked on the door to the apartment and Shiro greeted him with a smile.

“Come on in.” Shiro was in the same ensemble from his picture. “Thanks for coming by on short notice.”

“You said there was no heat,” Sendak reasoned. “What kind of person would I be if I didn’t try to help?” He noted the couch was folded out like a bed and had many blankets and pillows atop it. The little table next to it had a few cups and bowls on it. With how cold the apartment was, even with the heat now on, he could see why Shiro had decided to make himself a nest.

“You’re the only one. Everyone else she called said they would have to squeeze us in a few days later,” Shiro explained.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Shiro went over to the thermostat and cranked up the heat. “She’s been trying to find someone all day. I’ve been freezing my ass off since this morning. I gave my space heater to the lady down the hall. She has like, three kids and a new baby.”

Sendak, who had been previously staring at the snug fit of Shiro’s clothes against his body, couldn’t help but smile. Shiro turned back around to face him saying, “I hunkered down over there and been watching movies to keep my mind off things. You know, those action movies that are about the planet overheating.”

Shiro motioned for Sendak to follow him as he sat back down. Shiro tossed a blanket over them while they waited for the house to warm up. Sendak pulled Shiro on top of him so they were chest to chest. Keeping the blankets over them, he wrapped his arms around him. He couldn’t help himself, he had to get his hands on Shiro’s ass. He cupped it appreciatively, gave it a little squeeze and a soft shake. He thinks Shiro may have put on some winter weight. He couldn’t wait to see how Shiro’s ass would move with extra mass.

Shiro’s cock was half hard against Sendak’s leg. The human was grinding slowly as Sendak caressed him. There was no rush, just a gentle rise in temperature as they got in the mood. Shiro’s hands were under Sendak’s shirt, taking advantage of their position to explore the other man’s body. He wasn’t put off by the fur the way Sendak thought he would. Now that they weren’t hot and heavy in the heat of the moment, he worried there may be hesitation. But Shiro pressed on and tweaked one of Sendak’s many nipples.

“Not into it?” Shiro was disappointed by the lack of response.

“They’re not that responsive,” Sendak shrugged.

“Not responsive, or never been touched when you’re horny?” Shiro quirked a brow.

“The first one,” Sendak told him. Shiro switched tactics. He undid Sendak’s belt so he could get to his cock.

“Did you like the pic I sent?” Shiro asked as he stroked Sendak’s cock with both hands. “Were you hard the whole time you were working, thinking about me?” He looked up at him, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

“It took me by surprise. I didn’t think you were the kind to send something like that,” Sendak said. He omitted the part where his friends saw the picture as well. He also didn’t mention he had talked with the old landlady while having a semi. Shiro frowned, once again not getting the response that he wanted. He worked Sendak’s cock a little faster, getting slick all over his hands. He tightened his grip and leaned down to lick Sendak’s sensitive head.

Sendak’s breath quickened when Shiro’s tongue found his slit and circled it. Shiro didn’t hide his excitement as he pressed on. He was fascinated by how the slit erected. He looked up at Sendak to watch him as he took it between his lips and sucked.

“Oh,” Sendak’s hips jerked a little. Shiro didn’t let up and took more of Sendak in his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times, giving him a taste of his hot mouth. He only pulled back to suck at the slit of the tip again. This time he used his teeth to apply a little pressure and got to watch the way Sendak’s eyes closed in satisfaction.

When Shiro did pull off, his hands immediately sought out Sendak’s nipples. This time tweaking it pulled a surprised moan from Sendak. For a moment Sendak thought Shiro was going to suck on them, but he didn’t. Which is something Sendak had noticed. From what he’d seen, the mouth was used a lot when it came to human sexual rituals. His best guess was while Shiro wasn’t shy about taking a mouth full of cock, he wasn’t about to get a mouth full of fur.

But he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed watching Shiro grind on his leg while he sucked him off. Besides, this was a casual hook up. There was no point in complaining over the details. In the end, they both got what they wanted.

Sendak reached under the blanket and started to pull down Shiro’s leggings.

“Why am I not surprised that you’re wearing nothing underneath?”

“If it wasn’t so cold, I would have waited for you naked,” Shiro sat up. Taking the blankets with him, he straddled Sendak. His cock rubbed against the galra’s stomach. “But it’s more fun to mess with your imagination.”

“I’ve seen you naked before,” Sendak said smugly.

“But do you remember exactly what I look like?” Shiro took one of Sendak’s hands, guided it under his sweater, and up his body.

Sendak had to admit, it had been a while. He doesn’t remember everything, but many of his fantasies involved Shiro fully nude. On the other hand, last time he was mostly behind Shiro and he only remembered his ass.

“Well, now I have a picture,” Sendak grasped Shiro’s cock and stroked him. Shiro wrapped his arms around Sendak’s. For a second, Sendak thought he was going to kiss him, but instead, Shiro buried his face into the side of Sendak’s neck and rocked his hips. His soft moans echoed in Sendak’s ear. He tried to slip a finger inside to find that Shiro wasn’t lubricated this time around. He had to use the slick he secreted from his cock before trying again.

Shiro was impossibly tight. It was a challenge to get more than one finger inside.

“You can do it faster,” Shiro rocked back against his hand. He melted against Sendak.

“You’re still very tight.”

“Come on,” Shiro moaned. “Please, just-”

Sendak went a little faster, slowly picking up speed when he could feel Shiro starting to loosen up. He spread his fingers as he went. All Shiro could do was moan as Sendak finally started to finger fuck him. Sendak decided that it was enough and started to line himself up with Shiro’s entrance. He started to push and was met with resistance.

“No,” Shiro moved away. “It’s too much, too soon.”

“You took it just fine last time,” Sendak was confused.

“Last time I’d been fingering myself for like half an hour before we went at it.”

“You require more prep?”

“Don’t say it like it’s a hindrance.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Sendak tipped forwards and laid Shiro on his back. He slipped to the floor, staying between Shiro’s legs. He finished getting those leggings completely off to find Shiro was wearing thigh high socks underneath. They were pink and floral. It complimented the shape of his thighs despite no longer being toned. But he couldn’t deny he still enjoyed the view.

As he lifted Shiro’s sweater he found that his assumptions were right. Shiro’s abs weren’t as defined as their last encounter. The human was a little softer all over. He squeezed one of Shiro’s pectorals and watched his face morph in pleasure. A breathy sigh fell from his lips. He rubbed his finger over one of Shiro’s beaded nipples, getting him to whine.

“Suck on it,” Shiro’s voice was just above a whisper.

“With these?” Sendak smiled to show his teeth. Shiro shivered with excitement. “Or are you’re into that kind of thing?”

“Be gentle,” Shiro’s voice was soft as he encouraged Sendak to keep going. Who was Sendak to tell him no? His lips encased Shiro’s nipple and gave a soft suck.

It was easy to pull moans from the man. He rose up to him at every touch, opening himself to Sendak. Even when Sendak’s tooth dragged over his sensitive appendages he didn’t shy away. He let Sendak kiss and nip down his body and tease between his thighs. Sendak slowly let his tongue poke and probe at Shiro’s entrance. He pulled back and sucked at the junction between Shiro’s thigh and groin. He wasn’t disappointed by the sound he got out of him.

Then it was back to business. He needed Shiro ready to take his cock. He wonders if Shiro had forgone penetration so he would be nice and tight for him. It took work for him to get him stretched. All the while, Shiro writhed and whimpered for more.

Sendak looked up at him and wasn’t disappointed by the sight. It was still chilly, so Shiro had the blankets wrapped around his shoulders. One hand gently playing with a very perked dusky nipple. He looked at Sendak with such lust he had to do what was asked of him. He dived in lavishing his hole with his tongue. He probed in and out until he could push inside with ease.

He couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact as they continued. He got to watch Shiro’s face when he gasped and moaned.

“More,” Shiro asked so quietly he almost didn’t hear him. He went back to fingering him, taking the time to caress and stretch him. He separated his fingers and worked his tongue in beside them. Sendak pressed in as deep as he could. When he pulled out he heard Shiro gasp in disappointment.

Yeah, he was ready.

He climbed back on top of him. Shiro wrapped his arms around Sendak’s neck, pulling him in close. Sendak had to control himself as he finally got to press inside. Shiro was opening up to him, but it was still a tight fit. Not that he minded, but he could see the way Shiro’s face morphed in discomfort. He hadn’t asked for Sendak to stop or slow down, but he felt compelled to anyway.

“You okay?” Sendak stopped halfway.

“It’s a lot to take,” Shiro admitted. “Keep going. I’ll be alright.”

Sendak did as he was told. He stayed still once he was fully inside. His cock throbbed as he started to move slowly. The human squirmed as he got used to the girth. Shiro’s soft gasp accompanied the galra’s moans. He moved with Sendak. His ass was tight and hot, squeezing Sendak’s cock just right. Sendak was worried that he might cum too early. But Shiro didn’t seem to be in much better shape.

Sendak didn’t get to see his face last time, and it was, wow. Shiro was sex flushed from his head to his chest. Yet his cheeks were still pinker than the rest of him. His eyes were unfocused, and his tongue poked out of his open mouth. Sendak never realized how easily he overwhelmed the human.

Shiro’s fingers were buried in Sendak’s shoulders, and his legs were around his waist.

“I’m gonna cum,” Shiro managed to say. Which Sendak was relieved to hear. He was a lot closer than he wanted to be. He’d been fucking Shiro in his mind for so long but now, he wasn’t able to hold back. He groaned as he came, filling the smaller man.

“Sorry,” Sendak apologized as he came down from his high.

“No knot?” Shiro was still flushed and hard. He hadn’t cum yet, but he didn’t look annoyed.

“I barely got inside you. I didn’t think you could take it just yet.”

“You didn’t think I could last time either.”

“It also took quite a while to get you ready enough for that. And, as I said before, it took a bit of time just to get to this point. I’m trying not to break you in half.”

Shiro huffed and rolled his eyes at that.

Sendak brought their noses together and chided, “Don’t pout, we have all night.” His purr rumbled in his chest. Shiro blinked rapidly when Sendak pulled back. He looked like he was about to say something, instead, he just smiled.

“You’re not soft yet,” Shiro noted. “You gonna pick up where you left off?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sendak grasped Shiro’s thighs, trying to be mindful of his delicate socks. He promptly started fucking Shiro into the couch. He didn’t have to wait long for Shiro to call his name.

“Don’t stop,” Shiro grasped Sendak’s biceps. His body was like a coil, tightening up, twisting in need of relief. But Sendak knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with just cumming.

He pulled out and relished in the way Shiro writhed, his lips wobbling as he moaned. He begged him to put it back in, said he needed more. Sendak pressed the tip in and out. It was so hot and wet inside him it was hard to not just shove back in, but he made Shiro wait. He kept teasing him until he had the man melting and whimpering beneath him. Then he slowly entered him again, this time including his swelling knot.

“Oh,” Shiro wrapped his arms around Sendak’s neck and pulled him closer. His breathing picked up and he gasped whenever the knot pulled out and pushed back in. His body trembled now that he was finally getting what he’d been craving.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Shiro chanted. His voice low and soft. He was breathless. Something deep inside of him was warming from his core down his legs and to his toes, up his arms and through his fingers, down his spine and straight to his groin. His eyes glazed over with a far off look as he was completely taken.

Pride blossomed in Sendak’s chest when he saw this. Quivering hands were trying to find purchase on his back and the legs around his waist squeezed and trembled when they tied. Sendak didn’t fight back his growl of enjoyment. His thrusts were short, but he was entirely surrounded by a soft, hot, tightness. Shiro rocked with him, his hips meeting Sendak’s movement.

Sendak smothered Shiro with his weight, going deeper with each thrust. Every stroke of his cock rubbed against Shiro’s prostate. The human was chanting his name in ecstasy, begging for more, pleading for him to keep going. He had no choice. His hips were moving on their own. He was close too, but he couldn’t finish until Shiro did. His toes curled with each short thrust and their cries became one as they chased their orgasm.

“Ah Sendak,” Shiro moaned. “I’m gonna, ngh ah, ahh, ahh, ahh.” He couldn’t finish the thought, but Sendak knew what he was trying to say. The galra let go, his hands grasping Shiro’s waist to hold him in place as he fucked him into the mattress. He let out a loud groan of his own followed by a growl of enjoyment.

“Ah, ngh, ah, ahh, aaahhh,” Shiro arched his back, thighs trembling and toes curling as pleasure melted his spine. He came untouched, gush after gush of cum spurting from the sensitive slit of his cock. Sendak stifled a roar when Shiro’s ass squeezed his cock the way it does when he comes. One hand had to grip the sheets as he came in Shiro.

“Ugh, yes,” Sendak hissed between breaths. He couldn’t stop coming. He had Shiro so filled his stomach was bulging. The human didn’t mind. He was still moaning and enjoying the afterglow with his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He came back to himself slowly, and this time he didn’t fall asleep.

“You’re still in me,” Shiro pushed his bangs from his face.

“The knot can take a while to soften,” Sendak explained. He rocked his hips gently. He may have cum but he still couldn’t get enough of Shiro’s ass. He was so tight and hot.

“Can you cum again?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t think-”

“Sit up for a second,” Shiro leaned up on shaky limbs. Sendak sat back slowly, one hand bracing them. When they were upright, Shiro was sitting in Sendak’s lap.

“Like this?”

“Yeah,” Shiro rests his hands on Sendak’s shoulders and shifted to brace himself. “Let me know if you want me to stop,”

“Stop what-” He couldn’t speak, because Shiro started to move again. He was rolling and gyrating his hips in such a way it left Sendak breathless. He was still sensitive from his earlier orgasm. How in the world was this human ready to go so quickly? But Shiro was also kind of out of it. His face was buried in Sendak’s neck as he rode him. Maybe this was too much for him too?

Sendak swore he left his body. It felt so good he could barely move. All he could do was lay there and enjoy the way Shiro bounced in his lap. Every movement was bliss and his hips started moving on their own. He’d never had such an intense feeling zipping up his spine, leaving his mind cloudy. He thinks he’s going to cum again.

He gasped when euphoria hit. His hips jerking over and over in short bursts. White flashed behind his eyes and his body quaked. He may not have released, but he did orgasm. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. All he could do was bathe in rapture. Shiro stilled when Sendak’s body tremor beneath him.

“You still with me?” Shiro asked after a while.

“I’m here,” Sendak huffed. His body was still buzzing with ecstasy as he came back to himself. 

“You okay?”

“I am. Wow, how’d you do that?”

“You mean blow your mind? I’m just good at what I do.” Shiro smirked. “So, you wanna order Chinese after you pull out or-”

“That sounds good, actually,” Sendak said. “But it might be a little while.”

“You’re already softening. I could probably slip off right now.”

“I’d rather you didn’t risk it.” Sendak placed his hands on Shiro’s hips to keep him in place.

“You can say that you want to stay close a little longer. I won’t make fun of you.”

“You could get really hurt.”

“Alright,” Shiro settled back in and leaned against Sendak’s chest. Sendak pulled the blanket up over them to keep in the warmth.

There’s no way his friends wouldn’t know what happened today, but he was okay with that. Actually, he would love to brag about how he dicked Shiro down, and the way Shiro could take a knot, but he wasn’t sure if Shiro would be okay with that. He could keep it to himself for now. Besides, he doesn’t think Shiro is done with him just yet.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more planned for this series! I know I've been slow but I won't stop writing, so stay tuned.  
> Drop a comment if you liked it! I love hearing from you guys!  
> Edit: February 20, 2020  
> I made art for the text conversation between Sendak and Shiro. You can find it [here](https://%22https://pocketoffandom.wixsite.com/fanart/post/untitled-91%22)


End file.
